Chapter 2 HOW EVER CRUEL FATE CAN BE , DESTINY WILL NOT US PULL APART
by Golden Shower-6
Summary: Everyone was in pang , wounded and suffering of a unexpected grim . Feelings are burst into hell and everyone are connected to save a life , a very sacred life . A life that time may not be rewind and playback . Miracle is the only one we can hold to and hope for to take place...


Heya ! I'm a bit surprised at how the latest chapter in Fairytail came to be . I was a little depressed . Actually , it's just a couple of minutes ago when I read it. So here I am writing another story that I didn't expected that I would . My fighting spirit in writing is in! . I based the story in the latest chapter of FT which is Chapter 334 which is entitled as " Sin and Sacrifice". It's the same setting but I added some twists. The setting and scenes are credited to Fairytail. I don't own Fairytail , Hiro Mashima did .

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

CHAPTER 2 : "HOW EVER CRUEL FATE CAN BE , DESTINY WILL NOT US PULL APART"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Erza! Look out!" Jellal shouted at the top of his lungs and in a flash take away Erza from Gray.

" Ice- make Snow Dragon!" Lyon cast the spell in order to save Gray from danger in the nearby attacking dragon.

" Get-up quickly Gray!. The Snow Dragon will soon dissolve into pieces." Lyon said

" Okay I got it . Gray then put his guard and try to help Lyon and the others in fighting with the dragon.

" Water shoot! and Water Drill combined! "

"Sky God's bellow!"

Chelia and Juvia both gave the dragon a fierce attack . It landed on the dragon but their powers ain't enough just to make wound on it.

Others are been retreating because of the massive destruction caused by the dragons. But the heart of the guilds fight with courage and determination although fate is also their main enemy. How ever it's impossible to survive in a nearly collapsing world , they are not losing any hope at all.

" Ice-make Saucer! " Gray casted and it landed on the dragons face and cut a little bit of it's skin. Then together with Lyon, Juvia and Chelia, they launched attacks to the opponent . The one that are capable to battle with the dragons are only dragons slayers but they are very eager to eliminate at least one in the way.

" Are you alright Erza?. You scared me to death." Jellal said and they are landed now into a safe zone , just a mile in the back of the dragon.

"Urgh..." Erza's foot was in ache and Jellal noticed it . Erza can't move . She able to stand but still she have not the capacity to go fighting.

"Jellal. I have to help my comrades." Erza said in a tone .

"No. You can't fight. Stay right where you are . You will just put yourself into trouble. Rest for a while " Jellal replied to Erza

"I can't do that . My comrades are fighting . I can't just stand here and watched them. I must took part in the battle." Erza protested

"No. You won't . I won't let you. You can't even barely walk. Listen to me Erza , You can't stand at those dragons."

"Even so. At least I'm trying my best to withstand this strength is within me and I will not let myself carried away by a simple physical injury." Erza said in a deep ranging tone.

"Erza... Jellal!" A cat woman appeared. A friend of Jellal and Erza in the Tower of Heaven -Milliana.

"I'll kill you! I won't forgive you Jellal!" Milliana said.

"Milliana, Calm down. Don't try to do such foolish thing. It wouldn't change a past and a thing for good " Erza said

Ur's Daughter , Ultear take place in the scene.

"I'm the one that should be blame at what happened . I'll save humanity through my hands even it means killing a life. No one can stop me ." Ur said

Meanwhile on the other hand...

" Even if I crumble to bits! I'll make it stop. We'll make it stop through within our souls" Natsu said to Rogue.

" What's been bothering you Princess?. You look pale . It is because you get stripped in front of Natsu?. Oh , I guessed it is ?." The Celestial spirit Virgo said to Lucy

" Nah!... It's not that, I've been thinking … I'm pretty worried at the other guys. " Lucy said

_Gray, Erza, Juvia,Wendy, Mirajane... Fairytail be safe at any harm... _in Lucy's mind

Lucy looked away into nothingness and had a deep sigh . She's feeling that something dreadful

will happen.

"What it is?...What will it be ?..." Lucy questioned herself.

"Urgh!" Gray stammered . The dragon slightly hit his abdomen.

"Dammit! " Gray uttered . Lyon was attacking the dragon together with Chelia . Juvia was on his side , making sure that he's still alright.

"Juvia . I'm alright don't mind me. Help Lyon and Chelia." Gray said

"Alright , Gray-sama " Juvia take a step but still she's looking at Gray's direction. Her guard is down.

"I hope Erza is alright … with Jellal " Gray stands up to fight again.

In his mind he reminisced the time that Erza and him were too close with one another. But time had the privilege to take them both away . Jellal came in and take her away. But she can't do a thing about it. He was left here to fight , alongside with his comrades."

_Gray, focus. Make a move now to annihilate the dragon ._ In Gray's mind

"Juvia!" Chelia and Lyon shouted .

Juvia unnoticed the attacked that will strike her down. A severe massive blow that can strike her dead.

This make Gray back to his sense . He shoved away Juvia away from the danger that will surely prevail. He won't let his nakama suffer , instead he will choose dying himself than his friends.

"A thousand of blow and attacks and beam of a laser non-stop minced Gray's body back and forth.

A cruel ,irate ,vile,irredeemable fate. Gray's body was full of wounds , great wounds that's to deep. He was in lassitude, crimson bloods coming from his mouth and flowing non-stop from his body.

He was near to a inevitable morbid state .

"Gray!" Lyon was ashen-faced and veins in his fists are pumping blood in a line.

"Gray-sama!. No ! " Juvia shouted in woe. She quickly turned to Gray.

Erza , Jellal and the others heard the distant uproar and the name of Gray being shouted.

Erza's face was sunken in terrified and dismay.

"It can't-... be..." Erza said in a a mumbled voice.

"NO! . What I have done!" Juvia moans and tears flowing in her eyes couldn't be tamed to stop.

"Don't let our vigilance off guard!.Lyon said and with all his vigor , he launched an attack full of hatred.

" No!...Gray! " Erza dashes and run in as fast as she could . She didn't mind her wanted to be with Gray right this moment... But her foot tripped in a stone and after that she stumbled , unable to take a step forward . On her eyes , crystals on her face drift. She lift her hand trying to make a move and to reach Gray. Those tears , fierce burning and mourning flowed in her.

Gray was in a woozy condition , he can't stand and think clearly . His latent scar even deepened .His sight was blurred . But in his mind before he let his unconsciousness take him away , a picture of a precious person she loved flashed and he smiled . He was her sweetest thoughts and forever will be.

_Goodbyes are not the one that hurts, its the flashback that follows... _

It's a day of reckoning . Feelings were soaked in hell because of a single life dying...

Still keep holding on until the very end... Sometimes we are not solely ruled by fate.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please make a review if you wanted guys to continue this sequel. Thanks for reading . Arigatou

gozaimasu ^_^.


End file.
